Stars
by GwenCThompson
Summary: God be my witness, I never shall yield till we come face to face. I will never rest till then. This I swear, this I swear by the stars! Sirius Black in Azkaban after discovering Pettigrew's running about in rat form. One-shot Songfic based on Les Mis' "Stars"


Panting heavily, his tongue lolled out to one side, heart racing at his recent epiphany, Padfoot rested his head on the window sill and looked out into the night that was darker than his name. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be. After all those years, he was still out there. Alive. While James lay rotting in the ground. Somewhere out there, out in the darkness of the night, the traitor was running around as though nothing had happened. He lived as though he had not committed the worst crime imaginable, as though he had not betrayed his brother. A dementor passed the door and Padfoot shuddered at the decrease in temperature, at the drop in mood.

_Don't give in. Don't give into those thoughts, those memories. You have a mission. He's at Hogwarts. He's at Hogwarts. He's at Hogwarts. I will not yield 'til we come face to face._

He knew it would be difficult. After all he had lasted this long with no one knowing. But then again, he always was good at sneaking about and feeding off of victims who called him friend. He was a parasite who knew his way about in the dark. But Padfoot's way was the way of brotherhood, which knows no bounds. Those who follow the paths of loyalty always, _always _receive satisfaction. For Padfoot was overrun with mad passion for justice. _He_ was only working for himself, for survival, as always. But his life no longer meant anything and so, his efforts to survive paled in comparison to Padfoot's obsession with avenging the death of his true brother; his desire for holy revenge. The guard, sensing no positivity, moved on. Padfoot refocused his thoughts on his surroundings. The sky was so dark that the multitudes of stars were brighter than ever casting an eerie glow in the shadowy cell. Padfoot had always preferred the night to the day. Prongs had always laughed at that: Black likes it black. He had thought it was the darkness or the privacy or the danger. But in truth, it was the stars.

His world had been, and probably always would be, chaotic if not downright hellish. But the stars, they were beautiful. They lessened the shadows of the night in a way he could not lessen the shadows in his life. The stars, they were orderly. They brought logic to the night with a perfection he could never dream to achieve in his own life. But mostly, the stars were constant. He had counted on the stars in a way he had never the guts to count on Moony, the way he could no longer count on Prongs, the way he never should have counted on _him._

There weren't enough expletives in existence, there wasn't a strong enough word to describe his feeling of total and complete and overwhelming **hate **that Padfoot felt for him. He had never been one of them, he had never been their friend, he had never their brother, he had **not **been a Marauder. He had fallen, like Lucifer from the heavens. There was no coming back, there was only punishment. For so they had sworn on the night they became animagi: They were brothers and they would always hold each other to that. So then, to him who had faltered, who had fell, must pay the price.

Padfoot caught sight of one star in particular. _His _star: Sirius, the Dog Star, the brightest star of them all. It filled him with a certain kind of hope. It wasn't encouragement or optimism, it was simply more fuel for the flame. It was utter confidence in his capabilities. He _would_ kill him.

_He's at Hogwarts. He's at Hogwarts. He's at Hogwarts. _And so, Padfoot would go back to Hogwarts too.

_God – if you exist – let me find him. He must die. He must! How dare he live on while Lily, while Prongs rots in the earth?! Let me kill him. I will never rest until then. This I swear, this I swear by the stars._

* * *

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my hat. Sirius, Azkaban etc. belong to dear JK Rowling and "Stars" belongs to Victor Hugo, Claude-Michel Schonberg and Universal **

A/N:

Thanks to Alexiroseni for beta-ing (of course). Also Guest Sophie, if you are reading this, I honestly didn't think I had more HP songfics in me but you're in luck because there's this and another Remus one (no Tonks though). Inspired by Les Mis' "Stars"

Please, please, please review! And if you have any advice I'd love it! You have no idea how boring "I loved it... wow" gets. Sorry for being picky but if you have any advice I'm a dry sponge and I'll soak it up!


End file.
